


You Only See What You Want To See

by Maraenian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Original Percival Graves, Confident Newt Scamander, M/M, scared aurors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraenian/pseuds/Maraenian
Summary: The Aurors bring up some prejudgments that they have about Percy in a meeting with Newt.Saying Newt gives them a lecture is an understatement.





	You Only See What You Want To See

Before then the department had felt like family, giggling at many inside jokes, reminding about good memories and drinking far too much coffee.

But then Monday passed and the demeanour of the area had immediately become colder - people were acting more professional and, on occasion, even calling him 'sir'.

  
Their reactions reminded Newt of himself when he first joined MACUSA; terrified of trouble,incredibly quiet and just generally trying to be invisible. His only time of relief was with Percival; though they weren't dating at this point they were still definitely close - helping someone recover from intense torture by the darkest wizard of your time tended to do that to you. It was only once he let a paper in late and his boss laughed at him for merely suggesting a punishment that it did occur to him that perhaps MACUSA had a facade, a front for the world. He began to see the banter that bounced around the room and the friendliness to the department's rivalry which had  
once startled him.

  
Though he first brushed his colleagues behaviour off as being due to their newest case - a truly horrific one - even after it had ended it still it seemed to steadily be getting worse; they acted stiff as boards when he was near, conversations ended abruptly when he entered the room and inside jokes had long since been forgotten - they almost seemed scared of him. Since his old boss had moved down, he had become head of the Department of Magical Creature Protection but never expected so much respect - he thought to many of them as friends rather than his workers and to see them seem so anxious around him was a shock.

  
It had been going on for weeks before he finally worked up the courage to question his department on their nervous behaviour, ridiculous of course but Newt couldn't help it.  
What if he was being stupid? What if the answer was obvious? Had he done something wrong?  
Many thoughts ran through his head as he walked as slowly as he could down the hallway to the meeting room. He had called everyone there earlier in the today convincing himself that there was no way he could wiggle out of asking them this time (he had many previous failed attempts) with all the pressure of their gazes, even though now he severely regretted it.

  
Sliding as quietly as he could through the door he sat down at the head of the table with a break from his chair, clenching his fists to stop them from shaking.

  
He took a deep breath,"I-"

  
"Sorry sir but could we please ask a question?" One of the more experienced members blurted out before looking horrified with herself and slapping a hand over his mouth.

  
Newt was slightly startled at their forward attitude after a month of silence, "Um, sure, I guess?" Thank god for the chance to stall.

  
For a few second she - Ana, the woman who had asked - simply stood there opening and closing her mouth before spitting out,"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Percival Graves?"

  
For a moment Newt was so startled he just stood there awkwardly hovering half-way to his chair, imitating Ana's earlier impression of a goldfish.

  
"Um, I don't know - I, um, not sure - why do you ask?" Newt's stammer had increased by a ten-fold, he could feel the flush spread across his face already. At least he knew that the rest of his colleagues were as equally mortified - if their faces were anything to go by that is.

  
By now Ana seemed to have collected herself slightly and her posture straightened, "As a department we all agree that Percival Graves is a very...intimidating man. He exudes confidence and, we all once again agree, occasionally arrogance. We are only checking for your safety."

  
Even with Newt's little-to-nothing knowledge of social skills he could tell this was rehearsed, apparently they had been as timid as he was about voicing this particular opinion. What astounded him though was their ability to judge a person without truly getting to know them. Yes, Percival worked in the same building as them but to be honest Newt is fairly sure only two or three of his friends have actually talked to him never mind waited to find out what he is actually like.

  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what evidence to your have to back up your claim?" Newt was startled by his steady voice, he said remarkably calm except for a possible hint of...anger? Even his colleagues looked slightly startled and Ana was looking rather like she was regretting her decision to speak at all.

  
"Well, we see him in the hallways sometimes, and he always looks very dark if you see what I mean",Newt could already feel himself getting irritated at their ignorance," not only that but his reputation is, um, a little unstable, he is known for being a bit insensitive."

Ana was fiddling with her fingers. He could feel the disappointment in his stomach, scattering whatever jittery feelings he had earlier."Perhaps my intelligence has decreased because I'm finding it increasingly difficult to follow what you are saying. What in your right mind gives you the impression you can judge someone who has been through so much - on your behalf, I might add - for being closed off?"

Newt felt as though he should be incensed after alarmed but up of anger but he only felt crestfallen. He and Percy knew many people still didn't trust him after the Grindelwald incident, but to think those who he had believed he was close to thought that too was...startling to say the least.His legs now aching from standing in such an awkward position for so long he stood up straight.

" My only advice to you is to remember that you only see what people want you to see - unless you dig deeper that is, and truly get to know that person.",silence all across the room, you could have heard a pin drop,"now if you'll excuse me we have a meeting to be getting on with".

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure what inspired this😂 Constructive criticism and kudos are, of course, always welcomed, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
